1. Field
The present invention relates to a disinfecting composition comprising a biocidal quaternary ammonium compound and hydrogen peroxide. An embodiment of the composition comprises a biocidal quaternary ammonium chloride compound in a hydrogen peroxide/water solution. In addition, the composition can further comprise an acid. The disclosure also provides methods of using the same to kill or inhibit the growth of microorganisms, such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, mildew, and mold. The disclosure also provides for methods of disinfecting surfaces, such as a hard surface, comprising applying a disinfecting composition of the invention to the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Pathogenic organisms, such as bacteria, fungi, and viruses, continue to cause infections in humans as well as domestic animals and pets. In recent years, there has been a particular growing concern over food-borne pathogens and the potential for them to contaminate the food chain. Disinfectant formulations have been developed over the last several decades to reduce or destroy pathogenic organisms and accordingly, reduce the rate of infection. Literally any hard surface including floors, walls, countertops, windows, windowsills, sinks, faucets, waste containers, appliances, and cabinet surfaces can become contaminated. Disinfectants have been developed to treat hard surfaces for use in hospitals, rest homes, schools, and homes.
The use of quaternary ammonium compounds (quats) as biocides is well known (See e.g. Kirt-Othmer's Encyclopedia of Chemical technology, 3rd Ed., Vol. 7, pp. 793-832, in particular pp. 815-818).
However, quaternary ammonium compounds (i.e., dialkyl quaternary ammonium compound (DDAC) and Dodecyl Dimethyl Benzyl Ammonium Chloride (ADBAC)), while inexpensive and effective biocides, have limitations. For example, when exposed to hard water, efficacy is severely reduced. To compensate, the use of chelants are usually required to sequester water insoluble cations.
The typical quaternary ammonium compound utilizes chloride as the anionic counterion, which when in the presence of metals such as steel, tin, and aluminum can cause corrosion. To compensate, the use of corrosion inhibitors is sometimes necessary.
Proposed quantified standardized methods that will be used to evaluate and support antimicrobial activity have shown to demonstrate bias at various levels for quat-containing formulas.
Didecyl dimethyl ammonium carbonate/bicarbonate compound (DDABC) does help mitigate (but not totally eliminate) hard water and corrosion issues as described above. However, there are still limiting factors even with this compound. While most chloride-containing quats are stable across much of the pH scale, DDABC is limited to alkaline systems. If attempts are made to utilize the DDABC molecule in neutral or acid systems, the carbonate/bicarbonate reacts, which undesirably releases carbon dioxide gas.
Thus, there is a need for compositions with improved efficacy against microorganisms.
A solution to this technical problem is provided by the embodiments characterized in the claims.